The adventures of Rin and Aomine
by afairysoared
Summary: Rin and Aomine are attending the same college! Hilarity ensues. Drunk messages, house parties, frat houses, confessions with random mentions and appearances of other characters from both shows! Rated T for language. First few chapters may be offensive.
1. Day 1

The leaves rustled in the autumn breeze as a tall, dark man lazily slapped red and yellow leaves off his gravure magazine on his face. He sat up and looked around.

"How boring."

His stomach rumbled as he stretched. His magazine was carelessly thrown to the ground next to him.

Ahhhhh. The wind on his face, Mai-chan's boobs next to him, what else is missing?

"Eh... Something is missing..." he murmurs to himself. His face scrunches up in concentration as he tries to remember what was missing in his head. This was hard since he barely uses his brain most of the time. He stays like that for a good 30 seconds or more, he didn't care, before his eyes light up.

"Oh yeah. No annoying big breasted witch nagging in my ear."

This was the life.

On the other side of the university campus, a guy and a girl was standing in a crowded hallway.

"Sorry. But I don't like you. Actually, I don't even know who you are. What makes you think you stand a chance with me. There are much hotter girls out there other than you so why do you think that I would even look at you."

The girl's face was shadowed by her hair but that didn't stop the rest of the students in the hallway, who were staring intently at the two of them, see her tears.

The boy just huffed and looked away disinterestedly.

"Heh... What a bother."

Back on the empty courtyard. The dark skinned giant heaved himself up to his feet and stood swaying a bit before taking long strides towards the entrance, aiming for the cafeteria.

"Tch... So many people..." He mumbled as he stepped into a crowded hallway.

People that saw him instantly moved out of his way while some girls were at the side whispering as they stared at his tall, muscular form. He couldn't care less. Those girls' boobs were too small for him anyway. He was just about to walk into the cafeteria when he heard a girl sobbing and saw a red haired man sighing and walking away.

"Hmph. Jus another failed confession." He thought to himslef in slight amusement.

He just didn't understand. Why would girls confess to guys that were way out of their league and would only look at them if they were the last people on earth. He just didn't get it.

"Um... Excuse me..."

Aomine looked down in disinterest to see a pair of brown eyes meeting his lazy blue ones.

"What do you want?"

"Um... I was... um... uh... I um... made this for um... Here!" The girl stuttered and blushed as she handed him a bento and a letter.

"Hm?" Aomine looked down at the girl before picking up the bento and leaving the letter. "Ah. Thanks. I was just about to go get some food. You are really thoughtful. Bye." He dismissed her at a wave of his hand.

"Um... what about the letter?"

"I don't want to see it."

With those words, he turned around and left, not noticing a pair of red eyes staring at him in amusement and interest.

News spread throughout the campus that there were two freshmen that were attracting the entire female population in the university. Rin Matsuoka, champion swimmer with stunningly red hair and a handsome face, not to mention a killer body, and Aomine Daiki, basketball prodigy with navy blue hair and body that could put models to shame. Not to mention his dark and mysterious personality that has all the girls dying to get to know him. They were known as princes to the girls and role models to the guys. Everyone either wanted to be them or date them.

But, you could say they were loners. Rin, like a shark and Aomine like a panther. Predatory animals that don't mix well with others. No one knew what they were thinking as Rin always has a straight face on while Aomine just looked bored. This only made people more desperate to know them. Anyone who hangs out with Aomine and Rin are the cool people. Anyone who dates Aomine or Rin are the hottest girls. Easy enough, right? Except that no one has ever broken into their friendzone.

"Hey."

Aomine looked up in slight interest and much more annoyance. He was greeted by the handsome face of Rin Matsuoka looking at him in amusement. He closed his eyes again, not caring about what he had to say.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to chat."

Aomine could hear the smile in his voice and damn, it was annoying. His hands itched to punch his face. He didn't now why, this idiot just annoyed him to no end.

"Yeah? Well, can't you see I'm busy?! Go bother someone else, pretty boy."

Rin could tell Aomine was getting annoyed. His smile grew wider.

"No one else to bother."

"Go away. I wanna sleep."

"Ok. I'll just wait here until you wake up."

Usually Aomine wouldn't care if some girl was watching him sleep, but if it was a guy, hell no. Thats just fucking creepy.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Lets be friends."

Aomine chocked on his own spit. "What the fu-"

"Just think about it. The two princes, best buddies. Man! Every girl will like totally die!"

Aomine sat up and glared at the guy.

"No."

"Come on. I know you want to."

"No." Damn. This guy is getting more annoying than Kise.

"How about this then. We'll have a little competition, ok?"

Aomine was tempted to say no but the sportsman inside of him urged him to accept the challenge.

Rin took the silence as a yes.

"Lets see how many girls confess to us. If I have more, you come over to my house and we play some video games. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

_"Smug bastard"_ Aomine thought to himself. "You really are confident aren't you, dick?"

"But of course. Girls love me." Rin sneered back. Good. His plan of provoking Aomine Daiki is working.

"Fine."

"Ok."

As they shook the other's hand, they both thought the same thing.

_I am going to_ win.

OK! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I AM HAVING MY SUMMER HOLIDAY NOW SO I CAN UPDATE MORE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY COME OUT TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND YOU CAN SEND ME DIFFERENT TYPES OF CONFESSIONS THAT I CAN USE FOR THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE TWO IDIOTS TRYING TO CHARM GIRLS INTO CONFESSING TO HIM AND NOT THE OTHER PERSON!

-afairysoared


	2. Day 4

"Aomine-san! Please accept this bento together with my feelings!'

Aomine looked down at the girl with boredom apparent in his eyes. Short. Brown hair. Skinny. Little boobs. Nope. Not his type. He sighed and took the bento. Instead of turning her down unceremoniously like usual due to Satsuki's threat lingering in his mind "if you hurt another girl, Dai-chan. I swear I'm going to castrate you", he just said a pathetic "thanks, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now."

As he walked away from the teary eyes of the girl he just rejected he thought to himself, "thats the fourth one this week... I wonder how redhead is doing with his numbers." He yawned as he reached his favorite place in the whole campus; the roof.

"Finally, a place where I can take a break from all the bullshit in this fucking place."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

Now, Aomine did not jump. He did not scream. But he did let out a noise that was not too manly. He looked up to the annoying smirking face of Rin Matsuoko.

"If you're not careful someone is going to hear you and tell the teachers."

"You just heard me."

"Yeah. But I'm not here to snitch you out. I'm here to see how our little bet is going."

Aomine's eyes lit up in interest, but only a little. This was not missed out by the ever observant Rin.

"Ah. So you didn't forget." Rin's smirk grew even wider.

"What makes you think that?" All Aomine wanted to do was to punch that smirk off of the bastard's face.

"I can see it. You're not exactly subtle."

Aomine snorts in annoyance and lay back down, taking out a crumpled porn magazine from his bag. "Look, if you're here just to observe me or whatever. Do it sometimes else. I need a little me time."

Rin's smirk faltered a little before being replaced by a smirk so big Aomine didn't know how he managed to keep it from becoming a smile.

"I'll leave after you answer my question so that you can jerk off or whatever you do doing your me time. So, how many are you on?"

"How many are you on?"

"I asked first."

"Don't care."

"5."

Aomine gritted his teeth. That bastard was winning.

Rin noticed and his already impossibly wide smirk became wider. "I take it that your reaction says that I'm winning then."

Silence.

"Well. I got what I came here for. See ya. Try not to feel too bad when you lose."

Aomine looks at Rin's retreating figure and swore.

He needs to step up his game.

OK FIRST OFF. SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING THE STORY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. I JUST SORT OF SLIPPED OUT OF MY ANIME PHASE FOR A WHILE AND NOW IM BACK IN IT AND THE FEELS ARE STRONGER THAN EVER. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT AND VERY RUSHED. SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, JUST POINT THEM OUT.

I ALSO GOT A FEW COMMENTS AND I JUST WANT TO CLARIFY THAT IM NOT INTENDING THIS TO BE OFFENSIVE TO ANYONE. ONLY THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE THEM REJECTING GIRLS. THE REST WILL FOCUS ON THEIR DEVELOPING FRIENDSHIP.

LEAVE REVIEWS!


	3. Day 7

The week passed and Aomine was on 8 confessions. He needs more, just in case. Due to his defeat the last time he met the smug bastard, Aomine did step up his game, even if it was just a little. He walked around more, so that people would notice him. He started talking to some girls so that they would think that they had a chance with him (too bad they don't). This proved to be effective as he got another 4 confessions in 3 days. Pretty impressive. But he needed more. He refused to lose to the redheaded bastard. Just thinking about him made Aomine want to beat up some poor guys.

It was the last day of the bet and he needed at least another confession to secure his victory. Even though both him and Rin are on equal levels of attractiveness, he had to admit that Rin was much more sociable than he was. The redhead was always going to parties and hooking up with random girls, which made them think that they had a chance with him (seriously, whats up with that?) and in the swim team, where girls would crowd the pool to get a glimpse of a half naked Rin. Aomine was also on the basketball team, but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to run around shirtless in the gym, his senpais would think he was retarded or gay. He couldn't have that ruining his reputation.

Well, he could think about that later, after he took his power nap.

On the other side of the campus, in the campus coffee shop, Rin was sat with a steaming cup of black coffee and his laptop.

"hahhhhh... so much work to do, so little time." he mused to himself. "The only highlight of my week is the stupid bet."

Rin knew that it was a childish thing to do, but he couldn't help himself when he saw the Aomine Daiki walking down the hallways of his college. He wanted to be friends with him straight off, but that proved difficult, due to Aomine's lack of social skill. Sure, Rin had people to talk to, but he wouldn't call them friends, the were more on the 'I know you but I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't need to' side. When he saw Aomine reject the girl, he saw the bet as a way to get closer to the blue haired boy.

He sighs. "Just look at how that turned out." he thinks to himself.

Rather than impressing the guy and becoming friendly rivals with him, Rin did just the opposite. He annoyed him and he's pretty sure Aomine hated him.

"Well," Rin thought to himself, "when I win this bet, he won't have a choice but to hang out with me."

That was more than enough motivation for Rin.

"Um... Excuse me."

Rin looked up from his laptop, seeing a beautiful pink haired girl standing in front of him.

_"What a looker." _Rin thought to himself. Too bad he doesn't want to lose this bet.

"Sorry. I'm not looking for a girlf-"

"Ah! No no no. You seem to have me mistaken for someone else. I'm looking for Aomine Daiki. He goes here. Do you know where I can find him?"

Ah. So this girl was going to confess to Aomine. Not on Rin's watch!

"Well... I do know where he is, but why don't you come sit with me for a while. I'll get you something. What would you like?" Rin put on his most charming smile.

"Ah that sounds nice but I need to see Aomine as soon as possible."

Rin was starting to get annoyed. He can't let Aomine win this bet. "I insist."

The pink haired girl seemed to deflate a bit. "I guess one slice of cake won't hurt..."

Just like that all of Rin's annoyance seems to disappear. "Of course, of course. Now, let me accompany you to the counter to see what you'd like. By the way, what's your name? Mine is Rin Matsuoko."

"Ah. Hello Rin. My name is Momoi Satsuki."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he says as he smiles his charming smile at her once again. Strange. It doesn't seem to affect her. She doesn't seemed swayed at all.

Back on the roof, the wind blew a little harder, rousing Aomine from his slumber. He stood up and stretched. "I feel like some coffee."

In the cafe, Rin sat across from Momoi, forgetting about his work and studying her instead. She was eating a slice of strawberry cake and asking Rin about his school. For once, it seemed like she wasn't interested in him, but what he does and studies. It was refreshing. One thing he did notice about her that kind of put him off was how she managed to keep talking. She wasn't even stopping. This gave him time to take in her features.

To say that she was beautiful was definitely an understatement. Her long pink hair was smooth and silky, which she had tucked behind her ear in order for it not to get dirtied by the cake, her eyes were large and warm, her nose was small and cute, quite high for an asian and her mouth was small and delicate. But what caught his attention the most were her boobs. They were large and round. He was definitely attracted to her.

Just when he was about to ask her to hang out sometime on the weekend, the door opened and a gust of autumn wind blew into the shop.

Rin shivered. "I knew I should have chosen a seat more into the shop. But then again, when did it become so windy?" he thought.

Rin was jerked out of his thoughts when Momoi stood up and shouted "DAI-CHAN!"

Rin whipped his head around to see the one and only Aomine Daiki walk into the shop.

"Ah Satsuki. I didn't think you'd find me."

Thoughts were flooding Rin's mind. "How does she know him? Wait, so that means she was here to confess. But what about Dai-chan? What's up with that? And Satsuki? Dammit don't tell me this guy has a girlfriend. Maybe that's why he keeps rejecting the girls. To think he managed to get this bombshell though."

"Rin!"

"Huh?" Rin snapped out of his inner turmoil. Who just called him?

Aomine snickered. "I told you he was dumb."

"Dai-chan! That's mean. You don't even know him!" Momoi put her hands on her hips and pouted at Aomine.

"Well, he looks dumb. Look at him, spacing out like that."

That snapped Rin out of his stupor. "Well, excuse you." He snapped at Aomine.

"Wait. Satsuki, what were you doing here with jerk?"

"Dai-chan! You're the jerk. I came in looking for you and I thought that he was the type of person that would know you, since he has an athletic build and therefore would be playing sports. So I asked him where you were and he was kind enough to buy me cake. And then you walked in."

"Hah? He bought you cake?"

"Yes. And we talked."

Aomine turned to face Rin. His face was dark and menacing. Rin took a step back, just in case. Precautions are necessary when facing something dangerous.

"Oi. You better not have been hitting on her."

Rin snorted. "Of course not. I was just being a gentleman."

"You better."

"Anyway, who do you think I am. I wouldn't hit on someone's girlfriend."

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"Seriously guys this silence is getting hella awkard." Rin stated. Aomine and Momoi just stood, staring at Rin. Momoi with her eyes wide and mouth agape and Aomine with a 'seriously man, what the fuck is wrong with you' look.

Just when Rin was about to leave, Aomine said "Oi. Baka. Satsuki isn't my girlfriend. She's fucking disgusting. She's like my mum."

"Dai-chan! That's so rude. I prefer the term sister. Also, I already have the man of my dreams, Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsu is in America. You don't have a chance."

"AOMINE-KUN! YOU'RE SO TERRIBLE. NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"OI. A LOT OF GIRLS CONFESS OK."

Rin looked at the scene in front of him. They looked and sounded like an old married couple.

"Well. This was very interesting and all. Nice to meet you Momoi, but I need to go. Some girl is probably going to confess to me soon." Rin smirked. "I wouldn't want to miss out on that now, will I? Especially with the bet and all."

Aomine visibly flinched upon hearing Rin say the word "bet".

"Bet? What bet?"

"Ahhhh. Aomine didn't tell you then? It's a bet on who-"

"WHO'S TEAM WINS THE INTERHIGH THIS YEAR!"

Rin looked at Aomine, confusion clouding his handsome features. _What? _Rin mouthed at Aomine. The latter merely shook his head and gave him a look that said later.

"Well, I guess I could wait, since this is one time where he isn't yelling at me or calling me a bastard." Rin thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut short by a high pitched laugh.

"DAI-CHAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD BET WITH SOMEONE ABOUT YOUR TEAM. I KNOW THAT LOSING TO TETSU AND KAGAMI ALL THOSE YEARS AGO HELPED YOU REGAIN YOUR LOVE FOR BASKETBALL, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FOUND A RIVAL! I'M SO PROUD. NE, NE, DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU'RE PRACTICING AGAIN?!"

"Uhhh... um... yea. I guess I'm practicing again..."

Rin raised an eyebrow. Everyone on the campus knew Aomine never shows up for basketball training, and when he does, its just to slack off or hide from teachers that chase him for homework. Aomine noticed him looking and made pleading signs to him when Momoi wasn't looking.

"Then what about you Rin-chan? Do you play basketball too?"

Many thoughts ran in Rin's head. "Why is he lying to her?" "Who is this Tetsu-kun?" "Is Tetsu-kun super macho or something for Momoi to find Aomine revolting but to find this mystery guy amazing?" "When did I become Rin-chan? And why?" But he answered with "Ah no. I swim."

"Oh! That makes sense then. I was wondering how you guys were going to have that bet if you were both playing basketball for the same school! At first I thought Dai-chan was lying to me! I guess he wasn't!"

Aomine paled at the mention of the word "lying". He looked like he was going to pass out. Rin saw this as a moment to strike back. He couldn't help but to be an asshole when Aomine Daiki, the guy who can take on 3 guys at the same time, looks so fragile and pale in front of him.

"Are you ok, Aomine? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Aomine tried glaring at him. But at this point, he felt so sick it looks like he was looking at Rin with a sad and helpless look.

"That's right, Dai-chan! Are you ok? Are you sick?" Momoi fretted as she got on her tiptoes to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm just cold. And tired. And sleepy."

"Oh! Then you better go and sleep! Hahhhhh... I worry so much about you now that we don't go to the same school anymore. Make sure you eat well or I'll come over and cook for you."

Rin may have imagined it but he swore Aomine paled even more when Momoi said she would cook for him.

"Oh! That reminds me! I need to leave soon, but I came here to give you this." She handed him a lunch box. "I wanted to give it to you while it was still warm but I guess I got a little caught up. Now listen to me Dai-chan. If you don't eat proper meals, I'll come here every week and bring you bentos. So you better eat properly. Ramen doesn't count as proper food."

Rin watched, amused, as Aomine numbly nodded his head, body swaying on the spot and his skin 3 shades lighter than before.

"Rin-chan! Since you and Dai-chan are close now, can I count on you to keep and eye on him for me?"

From the corner of his eyes, Rin saw Aomine try to give him a death glare but failing and looking pathetic instead. This was his chance. Now Aomine had no choice but to put up with him or Momoi would find out about the bet and kill him. Rin smirked a Aomine then quickly changed it to a smile and turned to Momoi.

"Of course! He is my closest friend here afterall!"


	4. Day 10

"Man... This is ridiculous..." Aomine sighed to himself. "Fucking Rin..."

He should have known that cunning bastard would back out of the bet sooner or later and use trickery to get what he wanted. That guy was totally about to rat him out to Momoi! What a douche...

\- 2 days ago -

"Of course! He is my closest friend here afterall!" A beaming Rin told Momoi.

Aomine held back the urge to smack the guy. He studied bio after all, only the strongest species stay alive. He needs to be strong and persevere in order to survive. Even if that meant Rin would survive too.

"Ohh! Is that true, Dai-chan?"

"Y-yea... I guess."

"OH I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU FINALLY MADE A FRIEND OTHER THAN ME AND TETSU-KUN!"

"HAH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT ABOUT KISE AND MIDORIMA AND AKASHI AND MURASAKIBARA AND THAT BAKAGAMI?!"

"I'll accept Kagami but for the others, you made friends with them before you turned into the mean butt you are now."

Rin snickered.

"WHAT ABOUT SAKURAI?!"

"Dai-chan... I don't think you know the meaning of true friendship. Sakurai was scared silly of you..."

"WELL... I-"

Rin chose this time to interrupt their fight. "You made friends with me."

Aomine looked at him then at Momoi. His fist clenched. "Yea. I guess." He practically growled.

\- Back to present -

Rin was practically beaming, which was rare for anyone on a Tuesday morning. He managed to trick Aomine Daiki into hanging out with him! Since Momoi was going to check up on Aomine during the weekends, Rin was in complete control unless Aomine wanted to be castrated. What luck!

He walked down the hallways with a spring in his step. People stared at him, wondering what the heck made Rin Matsuoka so happy. He didn't need to keep counting how many chicks confessed to him anymore when the bet was off! The numbers were too much anyway. To be honest, he had forgotten how many confessions he had gotten by last Friday. Well, it all worked out in the end. Now Aomine didn't have a choice but to do whatever Rin wanted him to do!

"Ah, the power!" Rin beamed to himself. "So much power over one pers- OOF!"

Rin looked up to see the moving back of Aomine stalking angrily through the much rather crowded hallways. People moved out of his way as the 192 cm giant stomped past, fearing they would get trampled. I devilish smile graced his features. This was his chance.

"HEY, AOMINE!" he shouted over the noise people were making.

As if by magic, everyone stopped and turned to look at Rin. Rin never raised his voice, like, never. Aomine stopped and slowly turned around. His usual scowl darkened considerably. Rin paid no notice. He walked towards the dark man, people moving out of his way as he passed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Score!" Rin thought to himself, "I knew people would be in awe."

"You free today? Wanna come over and hang?" Rin drawled casually while on the inside, he was bubbling in excitement and anticipation.

Aomine's eyes narrowed but his expression stayed the same. "I'm busy."

"Ahhh... that's disappointing. Tell me when you're free, so we can go out and hang." Well, dang. That didn't work. But there was already an effect. There were already people whispering to each other how the two 'princes of the school' knew each other.

Rin smirked.

"That fucking guy..." Aomine thought to himself, "do it for survival..."

"Yea. Will do, dude." Aomine said in his usual lazy drawl and turned away, walking to the cafeteria.

Rin grinned after him and shouted a quick "DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME, PRINCESS!" In which Aomine responded with a middle finger without even glancing back.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Rin smiled to himself, "Plan make it seem like Aomine and I are friends have taken action." He smiled and whistled as he made his way to his fourth period lecture. What a good day.

On the other hand, Aomine was having a terrible day.

"That guy... making us seem so chummy... how annoying..."

Aomine yawned and picked up a spicy bread, leaving 200 yen behind before making his way to his lecture hall. He was already 10 mins late but at least he was going to show up. The professor can't complain. If he does, then Aomine is out of there.

He entered the hall and ignored the professor's glare, moving to the back of the room and sitting, or rather slumping, down into his seat. He sighed, this was going to be a very dull hour.


	5. Day 15

"Hey. Give me your number."

"No. Can't you see I'm trying to study."

"I don't think you're even capable of studying. Come on... just give it to me."

"What the fuck. I said no. What, are you in love with me or something?"

"Dude. Come on."

"No means no."

"Don't make me call Momoi."

"Cheh. You don't even have her number."

"Oh really? Well, if you say so." Rin smirked and fished his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants.

Aomine's eyes narrowed. No way in hell did Satsuki give this weirdo her number...

"Hello? Momoi-kun?" Rin spoke into the phone "Hi! I got a new phone and was wondering whether you could give me Aomine's number?" Rin glanced to the side at Aomine. Upon seeing his shocked but angry expression, he smirked. "Well, you see, I can't get it from him because he's too lazy to even tell me his number!"

Aomine's expression darkened. He was gonna kill Rin. But before that...

"You'll give it to me?! Tha- OI AOMINE. GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"Yo, Satsuki. He was just kidding. I'm gonna give him my number. It's just friendly teasing and banter, that's all."

Rin stopped trying to grab his phone and took a step back, looking at Aomine with a smug look on his face. This was too easy.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Bye."

Once Aomine ended the call, he grabbed Rin by the collar and shoved him against the wall, hard.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes menacingly.

Rin wasn't even affected. "Well, you wouldn't give me your number and I needed to get it somehow, so I just thought I would get outside help."

"How the hell do you even have Satsuki's number anyway?"

"I met here in a coffee shop while on a date last weekend. She said she forgot to ask for my number so I gave it to her. At a price too... The girl I was with was not happy at all... Not at all."

"I don't care about that!" Aomine released him and took a step back, sighing in frustration. He covered his hands with his face and rubbed it in a defeated manner. "Why are you so obssessed with me? Hate to break it to you dude, but I'm straight."

I vein ticked on Rin's forehead. "Hah?! It's not that baka. Didn't I explain it to you already? If we become friends, we'll be more popular than we already are. Don't you want major publicity?!"

"Number one, no. Number two, just find someone else. I already told you I'm not interested."

"But it's not the same. It won't be as effective." Rin growled. This guy was starting to get on his nerves. Seriously, can't he see that this is a good thing for the both of them? "And, didn't you see the look on everyone's face when we talked in the corridor the other day? Didn't you feel in control?"

"... You're messed up dude."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously. You're so controlling. Like someone I used to know. Your hair color is also almost the same as well."

Rin growled, feeling more and more frustrated. Aomine just smirked.

"Man, your face is turning all red." he then added as an after thought "you sure you don't have a crush on me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! IM STRAIGHT."

"Geez. I'm just joking. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Rin took a deep breath. No use getting worked up over a guy he needs to get along with.

"Ok. Let's meet up at the park tomorrow. 11:00. In the morning."

"Hm... that sounds like a date."

"Dude. Please. Stop."

"Ok ok. Geez." Aomine stuck his pinky in his ear as Rin scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Don't be late."

"Who said I'm going."

Rin screamed harsh profanities in his head at Aomine. "I'll buy you lunch."

"Hm... where?'"

"I don't care, you picky bastard, you choose."

"Ok. Treat me to Maji burger."

"Maji? But that's like, far away."

"Well, that's too bad for you then."

Rin sobbed and cried and screamed in his head. "Fine. Then lets meet somewhere closer to Maji."

"I know a place. There's this basketball court that I used to go to all the time. Let's meet there at 11:00."

"Oh ok. Let's just meet at a basketball court near Maji IN TOKYO CITY. BECAUSE THAT'S SO EASY TO FIND AND YOU GAVE ME THE EXACT ADDRESS."

"You're such a sarcastic whiny bitch. I'll send you the address later on the phone."

"You better. Don't forget, stupid." Satisfied with the arrangement, Rin pocketed his phone and sauntered away with a casual wave behind his back to Aomine.

Speaking to Aomine was hard and frustrating and made him want to pray to the gods and ask them what he's done to deserve this type of treatment. But... why was talking to Aomine so damn entertaining?

Rin shook his head. "I need sleep."

-Aomine-

Aomine watched Rin walk away with a casual wave from behind his back. He flipped him off, even though the red head wasn't looking at him and therefore didn't see him. He just couldn't help it. Messing with this guy was almost as fun and messing with Kise or Kagami. He gets flustered easily. Good bully material.

He stretched and walked towards the vending machine, putting in money and pressing the button for a Pocari sweat. He took his drink and walked back towards the dorm rooms, one hand casually in his pocket while the other holding the drink and bringing it up to his lips to have a sip once in a while.

He couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow. He hasn't been to the court in a long while. Maybe he might even see some old teammates...

His mind was brought back to Rin. What the hell was with that guy? He was as annoying as Kise, always being flocked around by girls and constantly pestering him for one thing or another. Today it was for his phone number, yesterday it was for his phone number, the day before was also for his phone number... You kind of get the picture. But he was also sarcastic and smug and gets on people's nerves. Kind of like Aomine himself. Well, too bad he's probably secretly gay and using his fame amongst the girls to cover it up. Like, seriously, the guy gave off like a gay kind of vibe. Not that Aomine disliked the LGBT community, he was just weirded out in case Rin started liking him. Which may explain the constant pestering... Nope. He's not gonna think about it.

He soon reached back into the dorms and reached into his pocket to get his keys to unlock the door. He freezes, feeling the very empty pocket where there definitely was no key.

"Shit... where did I leave it now?"

His roommate was out for the night, he remembered Taneki saying that he was going to stay over at a friend's during the weekend and will be back around Sunday night. Aomine was locked out.

He sighed and reached for his phone. No way was he calling Satsuki... he wouldn't hear the last of it. Kagami was too far away... all the way into the city, Kise was probably busy with his modelling work and Midorima woudn't let him in if it was raining cats and dogs and Aomine was stuck outside. There was no way in hell that he was going to call Akashi, and Murasakibara is still in Akito while Kuroko is in America. Plus, he lost Sakurai's number when Kise was playing with his phone and accidentally deleted half of his contacts somehow. That only left one person to call...

Aomine swallowed his pride and dialed the number, listening to the 6 rings it takes for him to pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"I'm locked out."

"Ah. Aomine. I didn't think you'd call so soon."

Aomine could tell Rin was teasing him and it made him angry.

"I need a place to crash or nots I'll have to sleep in the streets. I might get murdered and then I definitely won't be able to meet up with you tomorrow."

Rin laughed. "You know, if you wanted a sleepover, you could have just asked."

"What the fuck? I'm actually locked out."

"So you want to come over for a sleepover?"

"Did you not hear me? I sai-"

"So... sleepover?"

"Are you deaf?! Serio-"

"No sleepover?"

"YES SLEEPOVER!"

The line was silent.

"Hah. That was super gay."

Aomine was just about spitting fire at this point. Just when he was about to hang up, Rin speaks up.

"I'm just kidding. I'll text you the address. Do have any clothes or toothbrushes or anything?"

"I told you, I'm locked out of my fucking dorm! Of course I don't have anything with me."

"Wow. You're not kidding. Ok ok. I'll find something."

"Hurry up. I swear if you don't text me the address soon, I'm gonna change my mind and- ... did the guy just hang up on me?"

He stood there, looking at his phone in a dumb stupor. Soon, a text chime was heard.

Rin  
10:28pm  
My address is ...

Aomine sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming up.

"I can't believe this is happening to me."


	6. Day 15 - the sleepover

-Aomine-

Apparently, the world had a grudge against Aomine. Just as he stepped out of the dorm building, small droplets of rain began drizzling down, making small marks on the pavement. By the time he reached the address Rin gave him, rain was pouring down and Aomine was soaked all the way. He swore his white boxer briefs were probably see through by now.

Aomine grumbled and knocked, more like pounded on the door of the apartment door Rin gave him. All these rich kids, living in apartments of their own rather than the dorms that were nicely provided for the students of Tokyo University. Aomine growled under his breath and pounded the door even harder. What was taking this bastard so long to open the goddamn door?! Just when he was about to kick the door down, Rin opened the door, clad only in a towel around his waist with soapy bubbles still in his wet hair and an annoyed frown gracing his handsome face.

"Just give me a sec before you decide to bash my door down you animal." Rin muttered at Aomine as he moved to the side, allowing him through the door. Aomine smirked at him, counting this interruption as a victory to be celebrated over.

Aomine:1 Rin: 0.

"Just sit on the couch and make yourself at home. Give me like 10 minutes to finish my shower." Rin called out as he walked into the bathroom.

Aomine scanned the room. The apartment was pretty large and nicely furnished, with pictures adorning the walls of the corridor leading to the bedrooms. Aomine got up and inspected the pictures hanging on the walls. There was a picture of a young Rin and three other boys laughing with each other in front a pool and another of Rin with the same three boys, although older now, with medals hanging on their necks and smiles on their faces in front of a pool posing for a picture. There was another picture, not hanging, but on the coffee table with a young Rin and a taller boy with dark hair and blue eyes standing with arms around each others' shoulders in front of the Sydney Opera House.

Aomine fell back into the couch and sprawled over the surface before closing his eyes and sighing. He was really really tired.

"Might as well take a quick nap." he thought to himself.

-Rin-

Rin was happily taking his shower before being quite rudely interrupted by Aomine threatening to bash his door down. He finished putting on trackpants and his signature low cut tank top before walking out of the bathroom and into his room. He needed to look for some clothes to fit Aomine.

"Hmm... maybe some of Sousuke's clothes that he left here might fit him..." Rin muttered to himself.

He picked up a black hoodie and a pair of trackpants that he knew were too big for even Sousuke and made his way back to the living room. He was greeted with Aomine sprawled out on his couch snoring with his mouth wide open. Rin snorted and threw the clothes at Aomine's face as hard as he could. He laughed to himself as Aomine sputtered and squealed in a very unmanly way before jumping and falling of the couch, the clothes perched on his head as he sat on the ground looking dazed.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Rin looked at him and fake smiled.

"Ughhh... Can't you just wake me up like a normal person instead of a pregnant woman crazed on hormones?"

A vein ticked on Rin's forehead but he kept his smile on his face and pointed to the bathroom. "Second door on the left."

Aomine stood up while grumbling and made his way to the bathroom, cursing Rin under his breath.

When he was sure the door was closed and could hear the water running, Rin sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. This was so not fun. He went into his room and took out two extra pillows and a spare blanket before returning to the living room and dumping them onto the couch. However, he heard his mother's voice in his head reminding him of guest courtesy. He sighed and picked up the blanket and pillows he dumped on the couch and arranged them properly like how he would make his bed.

"There." He thought to himself, "the bastard better be grateful." He tied his hair into a little ponytail, seeing as how it was already dried and went into the kitchen, making tea for himself.

"Damn." he thought "should have asked him if he wanted tea. Well, better safe than sorry."

He hummed a tune as he busied himself with making two cups of green tea.

He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps padding into the living room. Rin delicately picked up the two cups of tea and walked into the living room to see the blanket and pillows he neatly arranged on the floor and Aomine sprawled across the couch again. He put the cups down on the coffee table with a little more force than necessary and picked up the fallen objects from the floor, glaring at Aomine while doing so.

The hoodie fit but was quite snug over Aomine's broad chest but the pants seemed to fit him well.

"What a giant..." Rin mused to himself.

Aomine had the decency to look bashful as he took a cup from the table and muttered a thanks.

Rin dumped the pillows and blanket next to Aomine, grabbed his cup of tea and took a seat on a Lazyboy chair he got for himself. A slightly awkward silence fell over them as they sipped their tea quietly.

After a while, Aomine cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for letting me stay over and not letting me die outside tonight."

Rin snorted but laughed. "No problem."

Aomine grinned. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rin paused. "You do know that you wouldn't have died even if I didn't let you stay with me tonight."

"Hah? What are you saying? Of course I would have. Don't you know we live in a big, dangerous city?"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at Aomine's words. "You do know you're like a 2 meter, muscular man, right? People would think you're a murderer and be too scared to even approach you." Rin smirked teasingly, "Also, you're so dark, people might not even see you. They'd just walk right past you!"

Rin laughed harder when he saw Aomine's irritated expression on his face. "Oi! That's racist!"

Rin was just about crying with laughter at this point. "What are you talking about, man?! You're Japanese as well!"

Aomine cracked a smile at that and gulped his tea down while waiting until Rin's laughter died down.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Big day tomorrow, gonna take a train all the way to Maji with a stranger I met like 2 weeks ago."

Rin snorted. "Idiot."

"You're the idiot."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go too. Night." he said as he took both their cups into the kitchen to rinse.

Aomine simply grunted in response as he arranged the pillows to his liking and snuggled into the blanket.

As Rin walked towards his room, he heard Aomine call out "By the way, you have a super girly laugh."

"At least I don't look constipated all the time."

Rin laughed as he heard Aomine yell out, "You can't see it, but I'm flipping you off right now."

Maybe this was kinda fun.


End file.
